


Xenagogue

by Darkrealmist



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Body Horror, Canon - Video Game, Character Study, Childhood Trauma, Cults, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Mirrors, Monsters, Multiple Personalities, Nightmare Fuel, Past Character Death, Psychic Abilities, Psychological Horror, Recreational Drug Use, References to Shakespeare, Serial Killers, Silent Hill: Origins, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Travis Grady: a convenient puppet for the weakened Alessa Gillespie against The Order.





	Xenagogue

Xenagogue

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Silent Hill series.

Summary:

Travis Grady: a convenient puppet for the weakened Alessa Gillespie against The Order.

* * *

Though the key fits, it is an undisturbed, protracted jog from the police-taped door to the end of the shaft. His flashlight and a lone red ampoule are the sole purveyors of light in this dark, dank, corridor of the rusty world he finds himself entrapped in.

He feels he is the lead in his own tragic play. That someone slipped him PTV before the opening act, and he’s been monologuing to airy spirits all around the fog-wrapped town after stumbling off the stage at Artaud. Or like he’s strapped to a hospital bed in Alchemilla, forced to listen to recordings taped by Kaufmann recounting his deteriorating mental condition, _while it happens_.

Travis Grady, of unsound mind. Travis Grady, son of the gibbeted woman committed to Cedar Grove Sanitarium. Travis Grady, son of the sad man who hanged himself.

That girl he carried out of the fire…She won’t let him forget.

“Why won’t you let me forget?” he screams silently, the bloody passage refusing to even echo his anger.

He’s become his mother, talking to “the people in the mirrors.” Become his father, obsessed with his role inviting death into their lives.

Room 500. _Fifteen years_, he’s buried the memory. Fifteen goddamn years!

And yet, the whims of a cursed child have brought him to disinter his parents.

Daddy’s ghost is pale as Travis sought to disremember, dangling pendulously over industrial grating, what was once shag carpet.

“I’m not sleeping, Son. You knew I wasn’t sleeping. Why did you stand there for so long?”

Daddy doesn’t want his quarter.

Twitching bestially, Richard transfigures into a monster suspended inside a corroded metal frame, caged within the motel’s wall. He – _it _– can only be described a sleeping bag of rotting tissue. A five-fingered hand and mouth squirm underneath the agonized mound, as if the creature is struggling to escape asphyxiation in its own skin.

Adjoining like beef in a meat locker are a vaguely human pair of legs, one hacked off at the knee, and a hollow torso (save unconcealed backbone) split open above the buttocks. Plastic tubular tentacles hang from canvases of flesh stretched across the ceiling.

Richard and Riverside are inseverable. If suicide really does damn you to Hell, Travis was witnessing the results.

While Travis buries the hatchet, here actually wedging a fire axe into the corpse of his “father,” Alessa walks out his shadow. Her spiteful eyes penetrate through her rescuer, the good Samaritan, to the family butcher. The helpless boy blaming himself for the collapse of his household, and the half-awake fiend he knew not responsible for cutting up a herd of victims.

Alessa needed the aid of both Travises to break free Dahlia’s spell.


End file.
